


Different Types Of Kisses - Stony Edition

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Different types of kisses each chapter, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LMAO, M/M, Others - Freeform, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pepper Ships It, Sort Of, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Stony - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but like that's okay, but tbh everyone does, dont mind me, im a mess, most of them are innocent kisses, not so much, we love that - Freeform, wink wink, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: Each chapter is a different type of kiss with the best ship in the mcu: Stony.





	1. The Hand Kiss

Tony _hated_ business parties. Hate wasn’t even a strong enough word to describe how Tony felt. And he voiced this to Pepper every time she made him go to one, but she would always tell him to suck it up because it was “for the good of the company.” Then she’d forced him to stand by her side as she went around and did _all_ of the talking. 

Friday night his attitude was the same. He tried to beg Pepper to let him stay home, but she said no and gave him the whole spiel about “good of the company.” He had tuned her out as soon as she got one sentence in because he really didn’t care. He knew that she knew that he didn’t care and yet she still always gave him the lecture. He didn’t know why and he wished she would just _not_ , but no. Pepper was Pepper. 

They arrived at the party and Tony already wanted to throw himself out of the third story window that was on his right. Pepper rolled her eyes at him and dragged him along to her first person of interest. He stood there quietly as she talked and let his eyes scan the crowd around them. It would take _at least_ a couple of hours to get through all these people. He let out a sigh and continued to look through the crowd. That’s when he noticed a blond _hottie_ near the drink station. He turned to Pepper, who had just finished talking to some woman with red hair. “Who’s that?” He pointed a finger at Mr. Hottie. 

“That’s Steve Rogers. He owns an art company.” She gave him a knowing smile. “Does somebody have a crush?” 

“Listen, I wouldn’t call it a crush. I just think he’s hot as _fuck_. Can we talk to him next?” 

“Sure, but don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I won’t, I promise.” She gave him a skeptical look, but said nothing. Instead she turned and made her way to Steve. Tony followed with a smile on his face. 

When they reached Steve, Pepper beat Tony to speaking. “Hey, Steve.” Steve turned and Tony was sure he died a little bit. That man was a literal _god_. 

“Pepper! It’s been a while.” 

“It really has. How have you been?” 

“Good, and you?” Steve’s smile was so bright and just _adorable_. 

“Same here. Tired though. Running a business is _a lot_ of work. Especially when you have to do most of it by yourself.” Pepper sent a glare Tony’s way. 

“Hey now. I do work.” Tony pouted. 

“Yeah and I can fly.” Pepper rolled her eyes, but a smile danced on her lips. “Anyway, Steve this is Tony and Tony this is Steve.” Tony opened his mouth to say hello, but the sound died on his lips when Steve grabbed his hand and pressed those perfect lips to it. 

“A pleasure to meet you.” Steve winked. He _winked_. 

“...yeah, it’s a pleasure.” Tony managed to get out. His face was bright red, he knew it was. He could feel the heat in his cheeks. Pepper let out a laugh and nudged him. 

“You alright, Tony?” 

“Yup.” His voice cracked and he was sure he turned _even_ more red. “Suddenly I have to use the bathroom. Bye!” He turned and bolted towards the bathroom with his face hidden in his hands. He could hear Pepper laughing and that only made him move faster. 

When he returned from the bathroom, which was about ten minutes later, Pepper handed him a sheet of paper. “Steve had to leave, but he left something for you.” She winked at him and snickered when his face turned red once again. 

“Holy shit, I think I’m dying. Pepper am I dying?” Tony stared at the paper with the most dorky smile on his face. 

“Dying of love.” She teased and he smacked her arm. 

“ _Shut up_.” He covered his face once more, trying to hide all evidence of the effect this Steve Rogers had on him.


	2. The Forehead Kiss

Tony rarely got sick which was an honest to god miracle because he _never_ took good care of himself. But when he _did_ get sick, it was best to steer clear because he was the biggest asshole ever known to humankind. 

Most people did steer clear because the billionaire would snap at anything and everything. Most people _except_ Steve. 

Steve was the boyfriend that _made_ you rest whether you wanted to or not. Tony, of course, hated that and he would always voice that. It was the same every time and this time was no different. 

Tony was working in his lab with the worst sore throat, a pounding headache, and a runny nose. Signal the pissy mood. 

Steve _totally_ had a sixth sense that could detect when someone was sick because he came down to the lab with that ‘ready to give a lecture’ look without even knowing Tony was sick beforehand. Unless Friday ratted him out which wasn't unlikely. “Tony, you need to come upstairs and get into bed.” 

“No.” Tony ignored Steve’s gaze and continued to work on new suit upgrades. Steve sighed in frustration. 

“ _Tony_ , come on. I’m serious.” 

“Fuck off, I’m busy.” Tony growled and then sniffled. He held back an agonized groan from the headache that made every sound so much worse. Steve seemed to notice Tony’s discomfort. 

“I will not fuck off, thanks for the option though. I also have an option for you. If you stop working and come upstairs then I’ll cuddle with you.” That offer made Tony stop in his tracks. 

“Bribing me now, are you?” He had to admit, it did sound like a _great_ option. Steve was an _amazing_ cuddler. 

“Yes, I am. Is it working?” Steve sounded so hopeful. It was too adorable and Tony couldn’t resist. 

“Ugh, fine.” Tony set down his tool and let himself fall back into Steve’s arms. Steve smiled and picked Tony up bridal style and carried him upstairs to the large, fluffy king sized bed that they shared. He set the billionaire down gently on one side of the bed before getting in on the other side. Tony immediately went to Steve’s side and let the blond wrap his arms around him. 

“Now rest. You need it.” 

“I know, I know.” Tony mumbled, shutting his eyes. “Love you, Capsicle.” 

“Love you too, sweetheart.” Steve pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s forehead before he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye cute bitches they are. I love Steve being able to handle Tony's shit. It's super cute cause that's how you know he loves Tony. Otp they are. T h e y a r e. I keep saying that. What the fuck is my issue. We will never know. Whoops, I'm sorry for being like this lmao. Ssksks thanks for reading this! Leave a comment or like!<3333


	3. The Neck Kiss

Tony had been gloomy for the past few days because Steve was away on a mission. He hated it when Steve was gone since that meant he would have to wait days or weeks or even months(if SHIELD was feeling like being a bitch) to see Steve’s lovely smile and to hear his cute laugh. 

It was the most terrible feeling and Tony just wanted Steve to be home, so they could watch dumb movies and cuddle on the couch, but of course that couldn’t happen. Life didn’t like Tony, as always. 

The worst part about all of it was that Steve wasn’t due back for another week. _A week_. Seven days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. 604,800 seconds. That was such a long wait and Tony was the most impatient person on Earth. That was a well known fact. 

Natasha had told him that. She had also told him that he was and he quotes, “the most annoying fucking person alive, so _please_ shut the _fuck_ up before I gut you like a goddamn fish.” 

Clint had said something similar even though he did the _exact_ same thing when Natasha went on missions. Dumbass birdbrain. 

Tony did take their threats seriously because a. Natasha was Natasha and b. Clint had no morals. That made him retreat to his lab, so he could live to see another day. 

He sat in one of his chairs and attempted to get some work done, but all he could think about was how much he missed Steve. He huffed an annoyed sigh and looked around the room for _anything_ to distract himself with, but his search was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. The homely smell of _Steve_ washed over Tony and he practically squealed with joy. “Steve! What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be gone for another week?” Steve let out a laugh. 

“I was supposed to, but the mission ended early.” Steve placed his chin on Tony’s shoulder and had the most beautiful smile plastered on his face. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Steve moved to press sweet kisses on Tony’s neck. Tony shut in eyes and leaned into Steve. 

“Mm, I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, you big dork.” Steve mumbled against Tony’s neck. 

Those reunions were Tony’s favorite thing. They made life _totally_ worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F u c k m e. I m t i r e d. lmao I'm sorry I'm like this. Okay, but seriously my dog is being annoying and because of that I haven't slept in six million yearsss. bitch fuck ass. anywhooo I hope you liked this chapter and I love youuuuuuuuuu<33333

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet, Stony is the best and that's all I have to say. I got this idea at like 1am one day when I was bored out of my mind and I'm finally writing it. Magical. Anywhooooooooooo, I'll update this whenever lmao. I'm not going to give a set date because we all know I'll not get it done, so just expect one soon. Leave a like or comment! Maybe even suggest different kisses lmao<333


End file.
